Trust Your Heart
by asha-21
Summary: When a stranger comes to Harmony, Theresa's relationship with Fox suddenly changes. Can Fox convince Theresa that he is the one for her, or will he lose her forever? Plz RR COMPLETED!
1. Little Ethan

CH.1  
  
"Little Ethan!! Come on hun, it's time to get up, or you'll be late for school!" Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald called.  
  
She cracked two eggs on the hot frying pan and poured a tall glass of orange juice for her son.  
  
"Aww, Little Ethan's first day of school. I can't believe how fast time has past." Theresa said to herself.  
  
It seemed like only yesterday, she was fighting for full custody of Little Ethan with Rebecca and Julian. There was no way that she would let those two take her son away from her, and she proved it. Thanks to the help and support from her family and friends, Little Ethan was home safe with his rightful mother.  
  
Theresa looked towards the stairs, to her handsome boy.  
  
"Baby, you're not even dressed. How are you going to learn all that fun stuff in school if you're not even dressed?" She walked over to her son and gave him a kiss.  
  
"I don't wanna go to school mama." Little Ethan looked at his mother with teary eyes.  
  
"Well, sure you do. Wasn't it just yesterday you were jumping up and down about how excited you were about meeting your new teacher?"  
  
Theresa picked up her son in her arms. "What's wrong baby? Why the sudden change?"  
  
"Fox was suppose to take me to my first day of school, and now he can't come." Little Ethan looked at his mother with the saddest eyes. It almost made Theresa get teary-eyed.  
  
"Oh, honey I know Fox said that he would take you. But you know, Fox had to do something really important. But remember he said that he would pick you up after school. And then you Fox and I were going to get some ice-cream!"  
  
Theresa tried to cheer him up, but she could see that Fox being there really meant a lot to him.  
  
"I know, but it's not the same." Little Ethan pouted.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
Theresa put her son down and ran to the door. I wonder who that could be, she thought to herself. When she opened the door, an immediate smile appeared on her face to the handsome man standing before her.  
  
"Fox!!!!" Little Ethan cried with joy. 


	2. Surprise!

CH.2  
  
"Hey little buddy! How's it going?" Fox Crane smiled as he handed Theresa a beautiful bunch of roses. "And good morning beautiful." He said kissing her on her cheek.  
  
"Fox, what are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come." She said taking the roses from his hands.  
  
"Well, you know I just couldn't let my best buddy here go to his first day of school without yours truly. And besides I made a promise. And a promise is a promise, right?"  
  
"Right!" Little Ethan smiled. "I knew you wouldn't break your promise Fox. Yaaaah! This is going to be great! I can't wait for my first day of school!!"  
  
"Well, you know you can't go to school if you're not dressed. So how about you go upstairs and work on that."  
  
Theresa kissed her son on his head as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"So Fox," Theresa turned to him. "First of all, you know that was really sweet what you just did for Little Ethan. He really looks up to you. And it really means a lot to him that you kept your promise. But I thought you had that big meeting to go to at the mansion."  
  
"Well, first of all the last thing I'd want to do is to sit around my father and a bunch of two-faced bastards discussing new ways to enhance the wealth of the Cranes, so it was no sacrifice at all. Secondly, you know I'd do anything for you and that gorgeous son of yours. So don't sweat it. Besides I know things have been rough for you lately with you just getting little Ethan back. I mean, c'mon Theresa you're basically raising that little boy on your own. The least I could do is help out a little you know?"  
  
Theresa smiled. Fox was so amazing. She could always count on him whenever she was in trouble. And even though she didn't like to admit it, raising Little Ethan alone was getting a little hectic. Of course she always had help from her mother and brothers and Whitney, but when it all came down to it, they all had to deal with their own lives, and only occasionally could they help her out. Right now, Fox was probably the only one who she could really count on.  
  
"Fox you're an angel. And you're right; things are a little hard with me raising Little Ethan on my own. I mean you are the closest thing that Little Ethan has to a father. Ethan proved that he didn't want to have anything to do with my son, after he helped Rebecca take him a way from me. And you know, I really appreciate everything that you're doing or him. Like I said, it means a lot to him, and it means a lot to me." She said kissing him on his cheek.  
  
"Well you're very welcome Theresa. Besides I love to do things for you, especially if I get a kiss like that every time I do it." He smiled, as Theresa playfully punched him.  
  
"Very funny Fox. You always have to put in one of your lines, don't you?" She winked at him.  
  
"Well you know, I always did have my way with the ladies, especially ones as beautiful as you." He smiled again drinking some orange juice, receiving another playful punch from Theresa.  
  
"Hey you almost made me spill my juice. Then again, that would just cause me to take off my shirt, and well I know that's all part of your plan."  
  
"Nicholas Foxwarth Crane, that is enough!" Theresa smiled pulling on her jacket.  
  
"Oh ya, how are you going to stop me?" Fox evilly grinned.  
  
"Excuse me? You know you are a helpless puppy when I start my tickling on you right?"  
  
"Ticklish? Me? I know no such thing."  
  
Fox tried to put a brave face on, knowing that Theresa could out tickle him any day. Challenged Theresa walked over to Fox and began tickling him in his side.  
  
"Ok! Ok! Theresa! I Give up! Stop!" He managed to say in between laughs.  
  
He quickly started tickling her in hopes that she would stop, but that only made Theresa tickle him more. Soon the two were laughing uncontrollably in the kitchen.  
  
"Ok! I'm ready for school!" Little Ethan bounced down the stairs, interrupting the tickling frenzy.  
  
"And the fun stops!" Fox announced, as Theresa jumped off his lap.  
  
"Fox!" Theresa shot him a look, as she zipped up Little Ethan jacket, and handed him his lunch.  
  
"Alright, all handsome 4 year olds and their beautiful mothers who are ready to go to school, say 'I'." Fox bellowed from the door.  
  
"I" Theresa and Little Ethan yelled in unison.  
  
"Ok then, let's go!" Fox laughed, as the three happily went out the door. 


	3. Dylan

CH.3  
  
"So this Harmony?" Dylan Benttencourt thought to himself, as he pulled up in his red Lamborghini to the Crane Mansion.  
  
He ran a hand through his thick brown hair, peering down at the paper in his hand.  
  
"I think this is the address Fox left me back when." He looked up at the gorgeous estate. "Sure looks like the Crane Mansion. Then again, Fox wouldn't live in it if it didn't look this rich and glamorous."  
  
Dylan took out a small picture of him and Fox from his wallet.  
  
"Man, me and Fox are going to have too much fun in this little town, just like we used to back home." He got out the car and walked to the mansion, ringing the doorbell.  
  
Expecting to see Fox, Dylan was surprised to be greeted by none other than Fox's half-brother.  
  
"Ethan! How's it goin' man?"  
  
"Dylan!?" Ethan couldn't believe his eyes as Fox's old school buddy walked through the front door. "Um I'm doing great. Yourself?" He asked, not really caring too much.  
  
"Pretty good." Dylan took a once-over look at the enormous house. "Man, this place is huge!! I can't wait to spend some days here!"  
  
"Days??" Ethan asked confused. "Does Fox know you're here?"  
  
"No he doesn't I was actually going to surprise him. By the way, where is that handsome devil?" Dylan helped himself to a glass of Julian's expensive wine.  
  
"He's not here." Ethan said in disgust.  
  
He never really approved for Fox's friend. He was just as obnoxious as Fox was. That is until Fox moved to Harmony, and surprisingly made a better life for himself. Even though Ethan hated to admit it, he was almost glad that Fox and Theresa were getting closer. She's really changed him for the better. Ethan thought to himself. Then again Theresa's a great girl. She has so much love in her heart. If Fox is going to learn anything about true love, it's going to be from Theresa.  
  
Ethan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass crashing to the floor.  
  
"Oops." Dylan nervously laughed at the sight of one of Julian's shattered glasses on the floor.  
  
"Dylan! Aww man, look at this?' Ethan rushed to pick up the broken pieces.  
  
"Ethan relax! I'm sure your rich father...or should I say ex-father has billions of glasses like this. Besides one of the maids can clean it up." Dylan brushed passed Ethan.  
  
"You know what Dylan, maybe it's just best for you to go" Ethan looked at Dylan in disgust. "I think Fox is at Theresa's. You can go over there and rekindle lost memories."  
  
"Theresa? Isn't that that hot stepmother Fox was telling me about? Well I know she's not his step-mom anymore, but she's gotta be still hot, so I think I'm gong to do just that." Dylan smiled checking himself in the mirror.  
  
"I see Fox has filled you in." Ethan finished sweeping up the last pieces of glass into the garbage.  
  
"Yes he has. Anyways I'm going to reunite with my best bud and his hot new friend. Tell one of the maids to get my stuff; I left them on the front step. See ya later Ethan!!" Dylan bellowed from the half-closed door.  
  
"Ya...later." Ethan mumbled.  
  
He almost regretted telling Dylan where Fox was. The last thing he wanted was for Little Ethan to meet one of Fox's old friends. Who knows what the little guy might pick up? 


	4. Things Have Changed

CH.4  
  
As Dylan approached the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, he could here laughing and screaming coming from inside.  
  
"Sounds like Fox and his friend are having a wild party in there. I think I should grace the event with my presence." He smiled to himself, jumping out of the car.  
  
When he reached the front steps and rang the doorbell he could hardly believe his eyes when an amazing-looking woman opened the door.  
  
"May I help you?" Theresa asked the handsome stranger.  
  
"Um...ya...Is there a F—" Dylan began.  
  
"Hey Theresa! Don't think you can get away from me that fast...Dylan?!" Fox rushed to the door laughing, but was completely shocked to see his old- college buddy standing before him.  
  
"Hey Fox!! What's up man?" Dylan asked giving his friend a big hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Fox grinned, still in shock.  
  
"Excuse me, would someone please explain to me, what's going on?" Theresa jumped in.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Theresa. This is Dylan, my best friend from college. Me and Dylan go way back!" Fox guided Dylan to the living room, as the three took a seat on the couch.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Theresa." Dylan said bringing her hand to his mouth, and placing it with a kiss.  
  
"Wow, what a gentleman." Theresa giggled. "Now I know where Fox gets it."  
  
"Well, like Fox said, me and him go way back. We used to have the ladies clinging to us. There was this one time, Fox and I met these two gorgeous ladies, and Fox really liked one of them. So he grabs her by her waist, and he---"  
  
"Uh, Dylan. I don't Theresa wants to hear this story." Fox nervously stopped Dylan from continuing.  
  
"I don't?" Theresa looked at Fox confused.  
  
"Uh, nah. You wouldn't like it, it's kind of boring." The last thing Fox wanted was for Theresa to hear stories of the old Fox. Especially now that he was trying to start over.  
  
"Boring! Are you serious? This story is everything but boring." Dylan tried to continue.  
  
"Dylan! I mean it man. It's not a good idea." Fox once again interrupted, beginning to get a little angry. "She doesn't want to hear it ok?"  
  
"What is wrong with you man?" Dylan couldn't understand why Fox was acting so strange.  
  
"You know what Dylan, it's ok. I have to go put my son to bed anyhow. We had a big day at the park this afternoon, so he's probably really tired." Theresa noticed that Fox was getting agitated, so she didn't let it go any further.  
  
"Park? Son? Fox was actually playing with a kid?" Dylan laughed. "You would have never caught Fox with a kid back in college!"  
  
Fox cleared his throat loudly, and nervously ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Um...you know what Theresa that sounds like a good idea. Why don't you say goodnight to the little guy for me, and I'll be up in a bit." Fox slipped a hand around Theresa's waist, and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Ok Fox." Theresa looked at him with confused eyes, not sure about his weird behaviour. "Good-night Dylan, it was really nice meeting you.' She turned to Dylan, right before heading upstairs.  
  
"Wow, Fox you were right. That Theresa has got a body to die for!" Dylan smirked.  
  
"Alright Dylan, that's enough!" Fox stared at his friend in anger. "You can't just come in here and completely broadcast my past like that!"  
  
"What is the big deal Fox? What's gotten in to you? You wouldn't have behaved like this back home." Dylan shot back.  
  
"Ya well...things have changed Dylan!" 


	5. A New Beginning

CH.5  
  
"What do you mean things have changed?' Dylan watched as the anger in Fox's eyes softened.  
  
"I mean I've changed Dylan. The guy that left school back when, is not the same person standing in front of you right now. And part of that is because of Theresa." Fox smiled. Even the sound of her name brought a feeling of happiness in him. "She's changed me, for the better."  
  
"What are you talking about? Fox this me; your best friend. I know you better than anybody. And the Fox I know, doesn't just fall over some girl, especially with a son."  
  
Dylan couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was as if Fox was a completely different guy.  
  
"That son that you so politely just spoke about, means the world to me. Dylan I know this may all sound weird to you, but I almost feel like--- Little Ethan is my own." Fox let out a deep breath. That was the first time that he had said that out loud.  
  
"You can't be serious Fox? Wow, that girl has really done a number on you." Dylan rose from the couch and started pacing. "It's like you've completely done a 180 on me Fox. I came here, expecting to have some fun with my old buddy. Instead I find out that he doesn't have time for any of that, because he's changed." Dylan started feeling the anger rise in him.  
  
"Dylan calm down ok. Just because I'm trying to start something with Theresa doesn't mean we still can't have fun." Fox could see how hurt his friend was. "Look. How many days are you in town for?"  
  
"I don't know, a week or two?" He didn't really feel like staying much longer, if all Fox was going to do was spend time with that Theresa.  
  
"Ok, then here's the deal. You and I are going to have tons of fun for the next few days. You came all this way to see me; the least I could do is make your time here worthwhile. So what do you say?" Fox already knew the answer to that question.  
  
"What do I say? I say that's more like it!" Dylan threw his arm around Fox. "We are going to have so much fun man! It'll be like old times. Just you, me, and the rest of the world!" Dylan laughed.  
  
"Ok man, whatever you say. Listen I gotta say goodnight to the little man upstairs. I'll see you back at the mansion alright?"  
  
Fox started walking Dylan to the door. "Yeah that's cool. Just as long as we're still on for our date." Dylan joked batting his eyes.  
  
"Man, get out here!" Fox laughed playfully pushing Dylan out the door. "See ya later Dyl."  
  
"Later."  
  
As soon as Dylan left, Fox rushed upstairs to Little Ethan's room. He was just about to turn the knob on the door, when Theresa eased her way out.  
  
"Oh hey Fox," she whispered. "Sorry you just missed him. He's out like a light. But don't worry I made sure to say goodnight for you."  
  
"Thanks Theresa. Well, since the little guys asleep. You mind if I talked to you for a bit?"  
  
"Sure Fox. Is everything ok?" she asked searching his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoy spending time with you and Little Ethan." Fox began. "Because well as you know, I never really had a loving family growing up, and as a result I never really understood how important family was, until now that is."  
  
"What are you trying to say Fox?" Theresa smiled up at him, knowing that whatever it was, it was very important to him.  
  
Fox took a step closer to her, and reached for her hands.  
  
"Well, Theresa you know I care about you right?"  
  
"I care about you too Fox" Theresa began to feel a knot forming in her stomach. She had a feeling that whatever Fox was about to tell her would change the rest of their lives forever.  
  
"Well that's good." Fox nervously laughed. "Because there's no one else that I'd rather be with. You make me feel so good about myself Theresa. I feel like I could do the impossible when I'm with you, and I know those feelings don't come by accident. That's why if you're willing, I would love to start a new beginning with you."  
  
Theresa could no longer fight the tears than ran down her face.  
  
"Oh Fox," She smiled, finding it hard to speak. "I'd love to." 


	6. Jealousy

CH.6  
  
( A Week Later )  
  
**riiiiiiiing riiiiiiiing**  
  
"Mmmm...Fox don't you think you should get that?" Theresa asked as she kissed the nape of Fox's neck.  
  
The two were snuggled together on the couch in front of an old romance movie that neither was really paying attention to.  
  
"Um no not really." Fox giggled as he kissed her back. "I'll let my machine get it. Besides, this is way more fun.  
  
"Foooox!" Theresa laughed as he kissed different places on her neck. "You should at least check who called."  
  
"Urrrgghh!" Fox reluctantly tore away from Theresa's delicate lips, and checked the call display on his phone. "It's just Dylan. Now where was I?"  
  
"You know Fox, you haven't really been spending much time with Dylan. Not that I mind. But don't you think he's going to get upset with you?" Theresa pulled away from Fox to get an answer.  
  
"Sweetheart, Dylan's a big boy, and besides I told him that you and I would be spending a lot of time together, so I'm sure he understands. We already went to two nightclubs together. It's not like I didn't keep my promise. Now would you stop pulling away so I could kiss you please?" Theresa laughed as Fox gently pulled her face to his, sealing her lips with a perfect kiss.  
  
"Arghhhhh!" Dylan yelled out in frustration. "This has been the third time I've called Fox and gotten his answering machine! I bet you he's with that Theresa. Damn her!!!"  
  
Dylan jumped up from the couch and helped himself to a glass of wine.  
  
"All he ever does is hang around that Theresa." He spat, tightening his grip around the expensive glass. "I mean I know Fox said they'd be spending time together, but this is outrageous! I'm supposed to be his best friend! Before she came along I was the only close friend he had!  
  
Dylan threw the glass across the room in rage. He picked up a nearby photo of Fox and Theresa.  
  
"Fox, you better change your ways, or this beautiful thing you've started won't be so beautiful any longer. No one plays Dylan Bettencourt for a fool. No one!! Not even you."  
  
Throwing the picture on the ground, Dylan watched as the shattered pieces framed the happy couple's face.  
  
"You will regret this Fox. I swear it!" 


	7. Girls Night In

CH.7  
  
"Can somebody pass the pop-corn?"  
  
Sheridan Lopez Fitzgerald handed Whitney Russell the bowl of steamy hot popcorn, as the three girls sat on Sheridan's rug pigging out and talking about guys.  
  
"Oh my god, Sheridan this is just what we needed. A night with just us girls, hangin' out." Whitney announced.  
  
"Ya, and no men to ruin it!" Sheridan added in, making sure to yell so that Luis could hear her in their bedroom.  
  
"Hey Luis! When are you getting out of here? This is a girls ONLY party!" Theresa yelled to her brother.  
  
Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald came out of the bedroom with his shirt half buttoned, attempting to carry his daughter Emma in her bassinet.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going. Don't get me wrong, I love my wife. But the last thing I'd want to do is to sit around a bunch of women while they pig out and talk about us guys all night." Luis put down the baby to button up his shirt.  
  
"Don't worry Luis, we won't bad-talk you men ALL night!" Sheridan laughed.  
  
"Ya! We have to take a break to go to the bathroom, fix our hair..." Whitney added in, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey Luis, why don't you just leave Emma here. We can get her started for when she grows up!" Theresa finished, laughing uncontrollably with the other three girls.  
  
"Ha Ha Ladies. No way am I leaving my precious daughter in your care. If anything she'll grow up to be just like her daddy." Luis smirked, slipping a sweater on Emma.  
  
"Hey but wait! I don't think I want my daughter around three boys all night. You make sure to give Emma to Pilar as soon as you get to Ethan's." Sheridan stood up to help Luis with the door. "Oh and give my love to Gwen. I hope she gets well, and tell her that we all wish she was here."  
  
"Ok I will. Have fun girls!" Luis called from behind the half-closed door.  
  
"We will!!" The girls shouted in unison.  
  
"Ok ladies, now that Luis is gone, let's start the REAL fun of the party." Sheridan giggled, almost skipping back to the carpet. "Ok, so Whit how's Chad?" Theresa asked evilly grinning at her best friend.  
  
"He's fine." Whitney simply answered.  
  
"No Whitney, I think Theresa meant... HOW'S Chad. You know, like... in bed." Sheridan giggled.  
  
"Guys!" Whitney blushed.  
  
"Oh c'mon Whit, we both know you and Chad have slept together. So spill it girl! Does he give you shivers!" Theresa laughed.  
  
"Whatever guys! You girls are just disgusting! Besides, however good Chad is should be my business and my business only. After all... I'm always too numb to shiver!"  
  
"Whitney!!!" Theresa and Sheridan gasped in shock!  
  
"What? You asked!!" Whitney giggled in defense.  
  
"What about you Sheridan? You are the only one here whose had a taste of both Luis and Antonio." Theresa smirked.  
  
"Theresa!" Sheridan stared at her stunned.  
  
"What? It's true!" Theresa smiled. "C'mon you MUST have had a favourite!"  
  
"I am NOT going to do that to your brothers. All I'm going to say is that my beautiful daughter was born...and judging from Luis' style, I'm surprised she didn't come sooner!!" Sheridan high-fived Whitney, as Theresa struggled not to choke on her popcorn.  
  
"Well whatever girls, you can't put me in this category, because me and Fox haven't done anything yet." Theresa announced.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for girl! Fox is hot!" Whitney jokingly hit Theresa.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Whit. No but seriously, Fox and I are taking things slowly. Right now we're just enjoying each other's company. But when the time does come for us to make love, I just know it will be the most magical experience ever. He means the world to me. Every second that I spend away from him is like complete torture. He's amazing."  
  
Theresa looked up to the disgusted faces of Whitney and Sheridan. It almost made her burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh that was pathetic!" Whitney bellowed. "C'mon Theresa, the whole point of this party is to make fun of men!"  
  
"Ya! Boooooooooo!!!" Sheridan yelled, laughing as the two girls pilled Theresa with tons of pillows. 


	8. Revenge

CH.8  
  
"You have sweet things to say about Fox now Theresa, but once I'm threw you're going to be looking at Fox as if he was you're worst enemy."  
  
Dylan smirked, standing outside Sheridan's cottage. He watched quietly from the dark shadows at the three laughing girls.  
  
"Have you're fun now. It won't last, trust me." He promised keeping his angry stare on Theresa.  
  
I don't even want to hurt you Theresa. Dylan thought to himself. It's Fox that I'm after. But since you're the reason behind his betrayal towards me, you'll have to get hurt too. Now all I have to do is think of the perfect plan to ruin you two lovebirds, but what?  
  
"No, but for real girls. Fox is a really great guy." Dylan heard Theresa say. "And he cares so much for me and Little Ethan."  
  
"That's it!" Dylan smiled to himself. "I have the perfect plan to ruin Fox and his sweetheart, and I had the materials all along!!"  
  
Dylan quickly dug in his pocket for his cell phone.  
  
"Hey Jonathan! Yeah it's me Dylan. I need you to do me a huge favor buddy." He could hardly contain his happiness. "Do you remember that file that I have on our computer with all the emails Fox sent to me while he was out here in Harmony? Ya that's right. The same ones you were getting me to throw out. Well am I glad that I didn't. I finally found some use for them. So here's what I need you to do. I need you to send me every single one of them tonight. Ok buddy, I'll be waiting."  
  
Dylan hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
This is going to ruin you Fox. He smiled to himself, making sure not taking his eyes of Theresa.  
  
When he finally got home, Dylan rushed to the computer, and sure enough Jonathan had sent him what he wanted.  
  
"Ok now I just need to find that ONE email. The one email that will destroy any chances of Fox and that beautiful Theresa of ever continuing their relationship."  
  
After what seemed like hours, Dylan finally reached success.  
  
"Yes!" He laughed. "This is it! The answer to all my problems. Oh, by the time this little secret comes out, Fox is going to wish he never double crossed me." Dylan whispered to himself, as he stared at the screen displaying the secret to Fox's misery. 


	9. The Email

CH.9  
  
"Little Ethan, dinner's almost ready. So maybe about 10 more minutes of television alright sweetheart?"  
  
Theresa carefully stirred the thick tomato sauce and turned down the heat on the pot boiling the noodles.  
  
"Ok mom." Theresa smiled. Now all she needed to wait for was Fox. He promised he would come over to spend some time with Little Ethan, and since she was making his favourite, he really couldn't refuse.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
That's weird. Theresa thought to herself. Fox usually doesn't ring the doorbell.  
  
But when she went to answer the door. It wasn't Fox. It was Dylan.  
  
"Dylan! Hey, what are you doing here?" Theresa closed the door behind him and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Theresa. Sorry for just showing up like this. Are you guys sitting down for dinner?" Dylan asked following Theresa to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh no, Dylan don't worry about it. We're still waiting for Fox, so it's no big deal."  
  
"Oh Fox is coming over?" Dylan smiled to himself. That's perfect. Now when I expose him, he can have a first seat. He thought. "Well that's nice. But I wanted to ask a favor of you."  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"I wanted to use your computer. See a friend just called me and asked me to do something for him. But Fox's computer is broken back at the mansion, and I'm not even going to try to hack into Ethan's computer. That man has so many passwords, you'd think he was hiding something." Dylan held his breath waiting for Theresa's answer.  
  
"Oh ya sure Dylan no problem, the computer's right over there." Theresa laughed pointing to the living room area.  
  
Dylan breathed a sigh of relief. "Perfect! Thanks a lot Theresa." He smiled walking over to the computer.  
  
Dylan first pulled up the pretend essay he was suppose to be writing, and then he opened the folder called "Emails"  
  
"Hey Dylan, what's that?" Little Ethan asked curiously looking over Dylan's shoulder.  
  
"Oh hey little man. These? Oh these are just some emails that I saved from when Fox used to write to me while he was in Harmony." Dylan opened up one of the emails. "See this is one of the first one's he wrote to me."  
  
Hey Dylan,  
  
You should really come out here! Harmony is great. Aside from my loving parents, everyone out here seems really nice. I can't wait to get comfortable and settled in. Anyways I'm going to go for a swim in the pool. Talk to you later  
  
Fox  
  
"Cool! Fox really wrote that!" Little Ethan smiled.  
  
"Yup, and look here's one where he mentions your mother." He said loudly making sure that Theresa heard.  
  
"Oh? Let me see?" Theresa quickly came over to the computer.  
  
Hey Dylan,  
  
Like I told you before Harmony is great! And I just met the hottest girl ever! Her name is Theresa, and guess what? I just found out that she's somehow married to my father. Talk about lucky. Not only is my real mother no longer Mrs. Julian Crane, but also now I have a hot step-mom to replace her! Don't you wish you were here now? Anyways gotta go mingle with my new to-be friends. Catch ya later!  
  
Fox  
  
"That Fox," Theresa laughed. "Looks like he told you everything huh?"  
  
"Yeah he did." Dylan replied, anxious for his next move.  
  
"Hey Little Ethan, Fox is going to be here any minute. Why don't you go wash up?"  
  
"Ok mom." Little Ethan ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh hey what's this?" Dylan pretended not to know what the next email was. As he opened it, he tried to put on his best "concerned" face.  
  
"Oh...never mind" He said, about to close it.  
  
"What is that?" Theresa asked curious. "Oh it's nothing Theresa. Just another email."  
  
"Let me see it." Theresa tried peering over Dylan's shoulder for a closer peek.  
  
"Really Theresa I don't think you should read this." Dylan secretly smiled to himself.  
  
"Why Dylan? Just let me see it!!" Theresa started to get annoyed.  
  
"Alright," Dylan gave up and allowed Theresa to read the email.  
  
Hey Dylan,  
  
Man you wouldn't believe what I just found out. Remember that hot step-mom I was telling you about? Theresa? Well it turns out she's got a kid for my father. Which means this baby could end up being my half- brother. Like I really need that! At least I could've somehow managed to date Theresa without feeling too guilty that she was my stepmother (because knowing my mother that wouldn't last too long), but now that the woman has a child, I'm screwed. There's no way I can date my half-brother's mother! And just think, when the kid gets older I'm probably going to have to play with him. Me? Fox? Play with a kid? No thank You!! Maybe coming to Harmony wasn't such a good idea after all. Please take me away! Even though she's hot, there is no way that I'd want to get involved with this girl and her to-be bastard son! Give me some words of encouragement. Later  
  
Fox  
  
Dylan smiled as he saw Theresa's face turn pale.  
  
"D-D-Dylan what was that?" Theresa could hardly talk.  
  
"Um, it was one of the emails that Fox sent me a little while ago." Dylan responded innocently.  
  
"H-H-He actually wrote that?!" Theresa was so angry she could barely breathe. "N-N-No way! That couldn't be Fox. Fox wouldn't say that!"  
  
Theresa could feel hot tears stinging her eyes, as she struggled to adjust to what she just read.  
  
"How could he say those things?" she whispered to herself, as the tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Hey! Honey I'm home!" Fox announced walking into the house. But as he took one look at Theresa's face, he had a bad feeling that something was not right. "Theresa? Is everything ok?" He walked closer to her.  
  
"No Fox! Everything is not ok!" 


	10. Betrayed

CH.10  
  
Fox stared at Theresa confused.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong?" Fox couldn't understand why she was so upset.  
  
Theresa could feel her whole body shaking.  
  
"Fox, what is that!" She pointed to the computer screen.  
  
"What?" Fox walked over to the computer. "Dylan, what are you doing here?" Fox knew something was up when he didn't answer.  
  
"Don't worry about Dylan. Just tell me what that is!" Theresa tried to stay calm.  
  
Fox slowly read the writing on the computer. He didn't even have to finish because he knew right away what it was. He looked up at Theresa not knowing what to say.  
  
"Theresa, I--" Fox's heart began to beat rapidly, as he struggled for words. He turned to Dylan, not able to look Theresa in the face. "Dylan, what are you doing man?! This is from a year ago! Why are you showing this to Theresa.?"  
  
"So you did write that?!" Theresa yelled.  
  
"Theresa no, you don't understand, that was so long ago! Way before I got to know you!" Fox tried to explain.  
  
"I don't care how long ago it was Fox! You wrote it!" Theresa felt her blood temperature rise. "I don't believe this?! Is that what you think of me and Little Ethan? That I'm just SOME woman with a bastard son?!"  
  
"Of course not!" Fox stared into her eyes.  
  
"Well, that is what you wrote Fox." Dylan smirked, looking up at his friend.  
  
"Dylan, what the hell are you trying to do!" Fox yelled. "How did this even come up?!"  
  
"Hey, she's the one who wanted to see it!" Dylan said in defense.  
  
"Liar!" Fox could feel his blood boiling.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you messed up!" Dylan shot back.  
  
"You bastard!" Fox grabbed Dylan by his shirt. "You're just trying to mess things up between me and Theresa!"  
  
"Let go of me!" Dylan pushed Fox so hard, he almost knocked into the lamp.  
  
Just as Fox was about to go after Dylan, Little Ethan walked in.  
  
"Fox, what's going on?"  
  
Fox turned around and saw the frightened expression on Little Ethan's face. But just as he was about to talk to him, Theresa stepped in front of him.  
  
"Baby, don't worry ok. Just go to your room." She tried to console him.  
  
"But I wanna see Fox." he protested.  
  
"Little Ethan, do as I say and go to your room!" Theresa hated yelling at him, but she didn't want him to be apart of what was going on.  
  
"Ok, but Fox can we play later?" Little Ethan sadly asked before turning down the hall.  
  
"Sure thing little buddy" Fox smiled, but thought twice after Theresa shot him a look.  
  
After Little Ethan left, Theresa turned to both Fox and Dylan.  
  
"I want you guys to stop this right now!"  
  
She stared at Fox, with hurt eyes.  
  
"How could you do this?" She could already feel the tears once more brimming at her eyes.  
  
"Theresa please, can't you see what Dylan's doing?" Fox continued taking a deep breath. "He's mad because we're spending so much time together, so he planned this whole thing. He's just trying to split us up Theresa!"  
  
Theresa glanced at Dylan, but she was too angry to grasp what Fox was saying. She grabbed Fox by the arm and brought him to one side.  
  
"Fox, I'm begging you." She stared into his eyes, tears already streaming down her own. "Please, just tell me this isn't true. Tell me Dylan made it all up. Tell me it was a mistake! Tell me anything! Just please don't tell me you wrote those things!"  
  
As Fox saw the hurt in Theresa's eyes, he could feel his own heart breaking in two. He loved her so much, but he couldn't lie to her.  
  
"Fox?" Theresa saw the tears forming in his eyes. Please no. She said to herself, fearing the worst.  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa." Fox began, tears streaming down his face. "I did write those things. But—"  
  
Fox didn't even get to finish, as Theresa slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"I hate you!!" She cried. "How could you do this to me?! How could you do this to Little Ethan?!" Theresa was about to hit him again, but he grabbed her.  
  
"Theresa, you have to listen to me!" Fox tried to hold her still, but she struggled to get away.  
  
"Let go of me!" Theresa tried to pull away, but Fox's arms were too strong. "I hate you Fox! I hate you! Why are you doing this?!" she cried.  
  
Fox managed to steal a glance at Dylan. He had the biggest grin on his face, as he sat watching Fox's life fall to pieces. He turned back to Theresa.  
  
"Theresa, I wrote that email before I knew you; before I knew how much you and Little Ethan meant to me. I was different back then Theresa! I've changed now!" Fox tried to look into her eyes, but all he could see was rage.  
  
"You haven't changed Fox! If you wrote that email, it means those things are still apart of you!" Theresa's arms ached from Fox's strong hold. "You don't care about me or my son! Now let me go!"  
  
"Theresa please!" Fox knew that he was losing her by the minute, but he had to show her how much she truly meant to him. Not thinking, he quickly pulled her close to him and kissed her. But Theresa tore away from him; so hard she almost fell backwards.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again!" Theresa steadied herself. "I'm going to make sure that Little Ethan never has anything to do with you!"  
  
"No Theresa, don't do that." Fox choked back tears.  
  
"I can do whatever I want! You have NO say in what goes on anymore, and you can thank yourself for that!" Theresa stared at Fox with cold eyes. "God Fox, I trusted you!" Theresa cried, falling to the ground.  
  
Fox felt his stomach tighten. He hated causing Theresa so much pain. Why is this happening to us? He thought to himself.  
  
"You know what guys, I think I'm going to go." Dylan suddenly spoke up grabbing the disk from the computer. "Thanks again Theresa for the computer."  
  
"Dylan I swear to God---" Fox cursed underneath his breath. Dylan just stared at Fox with an evil smirk on his face, before slipping out the door.  
  
Fox tried to control his temper as he turned to Theresa.  
  
"Theresa—" He began.  
  
"Fox, just go." Theresa didn't even look up at him. When she didn't hear him move, she jumped to her feet and walked to the door, grabbing the handle. "Go!"  
  
Fox didn't bother to say anymore. He knew Theresa was too upset to reason with him. As he walked to the door, and stepped outside, he turned and looked at her.  
  
"I am never going to forgive you for this Fox." Theresa let out a breath, and stared into his eyes. "I completely trusted you, and you betrayed me. Thanks a lot." Tears poured down Theresa's face uncontrollably as she slammed the door in Fox's face. 


	11. Brokenhearted

CH. 11  
  
"And then he tells me that...it was a LONG time ago, and that he's changed."  
  
Theresa sat on Whitney's bed, telling her best friend the horrible details of the night before.  
  
"Theresa, I still can't believe that Fox would do this to you." Whitney watched the pain in her friend's eyes. "But did you ever think that maybe he was telling the truth, and that he HAS changed?"  
  
"How could he change Whit?" Theresa's eyes shone with pre-tears. "If Fox even had it in him to write those horrible things, then in must still be apart of him."  
  
Whitney moved closer to Theresa.  
  
"Honey, that's not necessarily true." Theresa was about to speak, but Whitney stopped her. "Remember when we were in Los Angeles, and I found out that Chad had been married to Latoya?"  
  
"Yeah Whit I remember. You were understandably upset." Theresa nodded.  
  
"Exactly, because I felt like Chad betrayed me. And do you remember what you told me when we were in the hospital right after Latoya shot me?" Whitney waited for Theresa to respond, but she didn't. "You told me that even though Chad had married Latoya, he did that in the past. We all make mistakes, you told me. But that's exactly what they are, MISTAKES. Chad is a different person now, than when he first came to Harmony. Whatever he did then, shouldn't count for the loving and caring person that he is now. He loves you, and that's why you should forgive him."  
  
Whitney watched as new tears brimmed at Theresa's eyelids.  
  
"I can't believe you remembered that Whit. It was so long ago." Theresa looked up at her friend in disbelief.  
  
"Well you know what Theresa? What you said really hit home. To tell you the truth, I think that's the main reason why Chad and I are still together now. So why don't you take some of your own advice hun?" Whitney looked at Theresa.  
  
"What?" Theresa stared up at Whitney. "Whit, it's not the same with Fox! CHAD never did any of those things directly to you!"  
  
"Theresa it doesn't matter. The point is that it was a mistake!" Whitney tried to make her friend understand. "You don't have to have X-ray vision to see that Fox is not the same person that he was when he first came to Harmony. To tell you the truth, even I thought that he was nothing but a flirt, and I didn't really trust him. But NOW, Fox is the most caring and loving man that I've ever known." Whitney smiled. "Theresa you know more than anyone that Fox is a good man. You've told me yourself that he has been there for you countless of times. Remember when he cashed in his trust fund to bail you out of jail? Only a good, and decent man would do that. So he made a mistake honey, but like he told you it was a year ago. How could you think that he's the same man?" Whitney watched as tears fell from Theresa's eyes.  
  
"Whit, I trusted him! You don't understand how much this hurts." Theresa choked back tears. "Do you know how it felt when I found out Ethan was helping Rebecca gain custody of my son? It killed me Whit. I felt like a huge rock fell on my heart. Ethan was my world and you know that more than anyone. When he betrayed me like that, I felt like I could trust no one anymore." Theresa glanced out the window. "It took every ounce of me to even try to trust Fox. I mean he is a Crane, and all that family has ever done, is cause everyone in harmony pain and suffering. But I did. I let my son get close to him, and I let myself get close to him. Whit, Little Ethan loves Fox like he was his own father. He has no one else to look up to in that way." Theresa's eyes became clouded with tears as she remembered her little boy. "Now what am I suppose to tell him Whit? That the person that he looked up to most LIED to him? How could I do that?" Theresa's whole body shook as tears poured down her face.  
  
Whitney didn't know what to say, as she struggled to keep herself from crying. She hated seeing Theresa so upset.  
  
"And you want to know what the worst part is?" Theresa took a deep breath. "I was actually starting to fall in love with him." Theresa stared into Whitney's eyes.  
  
"Love? Theresa you never spoke about loving Fox before." Whitney could kick herself for not seeing how much Theresa cared for Fox.  
  
"That's because I wasn't sure myself!" Theresa cried. "I didn't want to believe that I was letting myself fall for another Crane, when all they have done is repeatedly hurt me! But I was! And I couldn't deny it! I loved him Whit! And now I feel so stupid because once again a Crane has hurt me. God Whit I don't know how much more of this I can take! I feel like I can't even breathe! I can't even breathe Whitney!" Theresa's body sank onto Whitney's lap.  
  
"Oh honey," Whitney couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face. She sat there holding Theresa's limp trembling body. "I'm so sorry that you're going through this Theresa. I'm so sorry." Whitney quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. I have to be strong for her. She thought to herself. "Theresa you have to believe that everything is going to be ok. I know in my heart that Fox would never intentionally hurt you. He loves you Theresa I know he does." Whitney tried to console her friend, but her limp body made Whitney get worried. "Theresa I'm going downstairs to get my mom, you don't look so good."  
  
"No Whit, "Theresa sobbed. "Don't get Dr. Russell. I'm fine.  
  
"Ok then at least let me get you something to drink." Theresa nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back." Whitney slipped from underneath Theresa and quietly left the room.  
  
Theresa laid on Whitney's bed like a helpless doll. She suddenly heard the faint sound of music coming from Whitney's stereo.  
  
She got up and walked over slowly turning it up. She figured that maybe music would calm her down.  
  
Returning back to the bed, Theresa listened to words of the song, as new tears slowly rolled down her face.  
  
*** How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart so bad?  
How could the one who made me happy, make me feel so sad?  
Won't somebody tell me, so I can understand?  
If you love me, how could hurt me like that?  
  
How could the one I gave my world to, throw my world away?  
How could the one who said, "I love you", say the things you say?  
How could the one I was so true to, just tell me lies?  
How could the one I gave my heart to, go and break this heart of mine, tell me?  
  
How could you be so cold to me, when I gave you everything?  
All my love, all I had inside.  
How could you just walk out the door? How could you not love me anymore?  
I thought we had forever. I can't understand.  
  
How could the one I shared my dreams with, take my dream from me?  
How could the love that brought such pleasure, bring such misery?  
Won't somebody tell me, somebody tell me please?  
If you love me, how could you do that to me, tell me?  
  
How could you just walk out the door? How could you not love me anymore?  
I thought we had forever. I can't understand. No I can't understand.  
How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart so bad?  
How could the one who made me happy, make me feel so sad?  
Won't somebody tell me, so I can understand?  
If you love me, how could hurt me like that?  
  
How could the one I gave my world to, throw my world away?  
How could the one who said, "I love you", say the things you say?  
How could the one I was so true to, just tell me lies?  
How could the one I gave my heart to, make me feel so sad?  
How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart so bad, tell me?  
***  
  
Theresa's body sank on Whitney's pillow.  
  
"Oh Fox," she cried. "How could you hurt me like this?"  
  
(Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I hope you are enjoying the upcoming chapters. The song that I used in this chapter was "The One I Gave My Heart To" by Aaliyah. I just had to use her song. Number one because it fit so perfectly with the story, and two, I love and miss Aaliyah with all my heart R.I P. Thanks again guys, keep the reviews coming! ( ) 


	12. Facing Reality

CH. 12  
  
"Aww man, what am I going to do?" Fox sighed to himself.  
  
Two days had passed since Fox's fight with Theresa. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. All he could do was think about how badly he had hurt the love of his life.  
  
"I hope Whitney talked to Theresa." Chad had promised Fox that he would encourage Whitney to talk to her, after he had told him about what happened between the two of them. "I can't lose her. She's my world, and I couldn't stand to not have Little Ethan in my life. He's everything to me." Fox let out a deep sigh as he rested his head in his hands.  
  
Off in the distance, Gwen and Ethan watched on as Fox fell deeper and deeper into depression.  
  
"Poor Fox," Gwen Winthrop whispered to her husband. "He is hurting so much."  
  
"I know." Ethan kept his eyes on his eyes on Fox.  
  
"I'm worried about him Ethan, I've never see him this way." Gwen looked at Ethan concerned. "He doesn't eat. He hardly gets rest. Just last night I heard him calling Theresa's name in his sleep."  
  
"Tell me about it. He's really shaken up about this whole thing with her." Ethan looked at his wife."  
  
"Can't you talk to him?"  
  
"Uh, Gwen. As you've noticed, Fox and I aren't exactly the closest." Ethan informed her.  
  
"I know you and Fox haven't really gotten along in the past, but he's your brother—"  
  
"Half-brother," Ethan interrupted.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Look, you know better than anyone that me and Theresa haven't been the best of friends in the past. But I'd have to have a rock of stone to not feel sorry for her and Fox. I really think he needs someone to talk to, and you're the best person to do it. We both know Julian isn't going to jump at the chance." Gwen smirked.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right. Julian's never proved to care about his children in the past, why now?" Ethan looked at Gwen, and let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll talk to him."  
  
"Oh, thank you Ethan." Gwen smiled. "And hey you never know, maybe this might give you and Fox an opportunity to bond a little."  
  
"Ok, now you're pushing it." Ethan smiled, and kissed his beautiful wife.  
  
When Gwen left, he made his way to Fox.  
  
"Hey Fox," Ethan sat down next to his half-brother.  
  
"Ethan look if you're here to badger me about someone screwing with your computer, I'm not in the mood ok?" Fox rubbed his red and swollen eyes.  
  
"No, Fox. I just wanted to see if you were ok. Maybe you'd want to talk?" Ethan looked at Fox concerned.  
  
Fox looked up at Ethan in disbelief.  
  
"What is it? Pretend you care about you're half-brother day?" Fox wasn't in the mood for games.  
  
"Fox c'mon," Ethan rolled his eyes. "I'm really worried about you. I know this whole thing with you and Theresa can't be easy on you."  
  
"What, is my whole life written on the wall somewhere?" Fox laid back in the chair. "How do you know about what happened between me and Theresa?"  
  
"I over-heard you talking to Chad on the phone." Ethan confessed. "So how are doing?"  
  
"Well, the love of my life hates me and told me she doesn't want her son to have anything to do with me." Fox rose from the couch and walked over to the window. "I feel just peachy Ethan."  
  
Ethan ignored Fox's sarcasm, and went over to him.  
  
"Well where's Dylan? I haven't seen him around for the last two days." Ethan remembered.  
  
"Ya well, Dylan's probably off hiding somewhere, because he knows if he shows his face around here, I will beat the shit out of him." Fox spat. "I know he planned this whole thing out. The little bastard was just jealous that me and Theresa were spending so much time together, so he went out of his way to ruin what we have."  
  
"That Dylan is a piece of work." Ethan grinned his teeth. "You know Fox, to tell you the truth, I always thought for the longest time that you were just using Theresa."  
  
Fox was about to speak, but he stopped him and continued.  
  
"But, NOW I see that you honestly care about her. That's why you can't let Dylan get away with this." Ethan sternly looked at Fox.  
  
"Ethan, what am I suppose to do? Theresa won't even look at me, much less talk to me." Fox ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Well make her listen to you." Ethan put a hand on Fox's shoulder. "Fox, if it's anyone, I know that you are not the same person as you were when you first came to Harmony. You just have to let Theresa see that. She's just angry right now, but you need to make her understand how much you really care about her and her son."  
  
"Thanks Ethan," Fox smiled. "I think we just had a moment here."  
  
"Yeah," Ethan laughed. "I think we did."  
  
Fox smiled. Ethan was right; he had to make Theresa see how much she meant to him. But before he did that, there was something that he had to take care of first, and he knew exactly where to go.  
  
Fox drove in his car for what seemed like hours. Finally he reached his destination, as he pulled up to the shabby-looking building known as JOE'S PLACE. Fox had a feeling that Dylan might be here. But if he wasn't, Fox wouldn't rest until he found him. Before he could even try to patch things up with Theresa, he had to straighten out things with his "friend."  
  
But as Fox jumped out of his car and opened the doors to the dusty bar, sure enough there was Dylan, hunched over a tall glass of bear.  
  
Fox slammed the door shut and approached Dylan. Just the sight of him, made Fox's blood boil.  
  
"Dylan!" he yelled across the room. Every pair of eyes stared back at him, but he didn't care.  
  
"Aww..man!" Dylan grumbled. "Who let the rat in?"  
  
"The only rat in here is you, you little bastard!" Fox grabbed Dylan by his shirt and turned him around. "We need to talk."  
  
"Hey, who are you calling a bastard?" Dylan stared at Fox half drunk. "Do I look like the son of that bitch Theresa?"  
  
Fox's eyes widened, as he punched Dylan hard in his jaw.  
  
"Hey!" The store manager yelled. "If you two are going to scrap it out, take it outside!"  
  
Fox picked up Dylan and pushed him out the backdoor.  
  
Tumbling to the floor, Dylan swore underneath his breath.  
  
"You know Fox," He mumbled, spitting blood out of his mouth. "From the time we were kids, you never did once raise your hand to me. Now some chick gets involved, and you're ready to kill your best friend."  
  
"You're no friend of mine." Fox looked at Dylan in disgust.  
  
"Look who's talking?!" Dylan spat. "I come to Harmony expecting to spend time with my best buddy in the world. Instead I come back, and except for two measly nights at a nightclub, he completely brushes me off for some hot chick with a son! You call that a friend Fox?" Dylan struggled to get up from the ground. "For the past week, I've seen you strut around this place enjoying your new wonderful life! What? Did you completely forget, that without me you'd be nothing!" Dylan un-steadily walked around Fox. "Or did you just conveniently forget how pathetic you were, before you met me?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Fox stared coldly and Dylan.  
  
"What the hell am I talking about?" Dylan mockingly repeated. "I'm TALKING about the countless times you came to me, bitching about how your parents don't love you, how Ethan's getting all the glory, blah blah blah! So being the friend that I was, I took you out and showed you the life. Girls! Clubs! Popularity! Everything! Suddenly Fox becomes the big man on campus. Everybody loved Fox! But what everyone failed to know is that without Dylan, no one would even know your name! Now you come to Harmony, you've got new friends, you found your so-called soul mate, and everything's peachy! Did you even bother to ask how I was? No! Who cares about Dylan? Who cares that everyone thinks he's a big joke. Who cares that his parents are split up. Who gives a shit about Dylan?." Dylan stopped and stared hard at Fox. "You think I haven't noticed how you and Julian are talking now. Sure you two are not sipping tea or anything, but at least you can still talk to him. I don't even know where my father is! But then again, you don't even care. You're too busy having fun with you're new lover." Dylan's cold stare burned through Fox like a hole.  
  
Fox took a deep breath, and chuckled to himself.  
  
"So am I suppose to feel sorry for you now, is that it?" Fox grinned his teeth. "Well too bad Dylan because you're not getting any sympathy here. The truth is, you're just a selfish bastard! You know, you're right. My life sucked growing up! But you're also very wrong. You see, you didn't help me. All you did was encourage me to NOT see the important things in life. Love. Family. Since I've come out to Harmony, I've learned that there are so many things more important than drinking and having a good time. I've learned to love Dylan." Fox stopped and looked at his friend. "Maybe that doesn't seem important to you, but it is to me. I finally found someone who loves me for me. Not for my money or my popularity; just me. And she has the best son ever. That little boy has no one Dylan. My father certainly didn't show him affection. So eventually I found myself falling for the kid. And you know what? He just adores me. Do you know how that makes me feel? No amount of money, and girls could amount to the joy that I feel in my heart, every time I look at his face. And Theresa is more than just another woman. She's like my other half. I love her more than anything. Those feelings don't just come everyday Dylan."  
  
Fox took a deep breath and looked sternly at Dylan's face.  
  
"So your life's not gong so well. Well you know what? Life's hard. But you have to learn how to turn the events in your life around so that they become an advantage instead of a disadvantage. I did. And now you're trying to ruin everything. Here's an idea instead of being jealous of me and what I have, why don't you just face reality and be happy for me, instead of being the selfish bastard that you are!" Fox left Dylan with his mouth wide open, unable to say a word.  
  
He turned around and got in his car, driving off, leaving Dylan behind. 


	13. The Letter

CH. 13  
  
As soon as Fox got home, he threw himself on the couch.  
  
What a night. He thought to himself. I still can't believe me and Dylan's friendship had to come to that.  
  
Fox secretly felt bad for Dylan and how bad his life was going, but in the back of his mind he still felt it didn't justify for what he did to him and Theresa.  
  
"Theresa!" Fox suddenly remembered. "O my god I completely forgot, how am I going to make you forgive me?"  
  
Suddenly Fox heard the familiar chiming noise come from his computer.  
  
"You've got mail!" it sang.  
  
Fox walked over to the computer and sat down, opening the "new mail" folder. It was Chad.  
  
Hey Man,  
  
How's everything going? Listen just to let you know, Whitney just informed me that she talked to Theresa and I hate to tell you this, but she's really broken up. Whitney said she cried for hours. But Whitney also told me that Theresa revealed that she loved you! Then again, she also said that you betrayed her. But here's what I was thinking. If Theresa could admit that she loved you that means there's still some hope for you two. So maybe you should write a letter to her, totally spilling your heart out. That way she HAS to listen. Let me know what you decide, and good luck.  
  
Chad.  
  
"Chad you're a genius!" Fox smiled. "That's an awesome idea."  
  
Right away, he opened up a new word document and began typing.  
  
Dear Theresa,  
  
Well I'm already considering myself lucky, because if you're reading this that means you've considered to hear me out. Thank you. Theresa, you know I'm not that good with my words, but I'm going to try my hardest to reach out to you sweetheart. First of all, I just want you to know how unbearably sorry I am. I know that I hurt you tremendously, and I could never forgive myself for that. I hope you know that I would never intentionally hurt a hair on your head. But I guess I have.  
  
I'm not just writing this letter to you, in hopes that you would forgive me. I'm writing this because I feel that I owe you that much. Theresa, I'm not going to lie to you. I did write that email to Dylan. But like I told you, I did that a long time ago. I know that doesn't justify me hurting you, and you have to believe that that is not what I'm trying to say. Theresa, when I met you I was nothing like the guy that I am today. I loved to party, I loved going to clubs and meeting girls. I didn't really care about anyone's feelings or the effect that my words had on them. I was your basic creep. But a lot of my behavior was as a result of the lack of love that I had in my heart. I never came from two loving parents who told me they loved me everyday. Being a Crane child means you have to learn to grow up without ever receiving a pat on the back consoling good work. The first days I came out to Harmony, I had no idea that I would ever meet such loving and caring people as you Whitney, and Chad. You guys are the main reason for the person that I am today. More importantly you and that amazing son of yours has taught me to love again. I gave up on love a long time ago, but you two opened my eyes. I could never express how happy you two have made me, and I hope that maybe one day I could repay you.  
  
As for my what I did, I can only beg with everything I have for your forgiveness. When I wrote that email to Dylan, I was an ignorant, inexperienced, inconsiderate fool, who didn't realize that he would be hurting the two most important people in his life. I am so unbelievably sorry Theresa. I don't know what else to say except... please forgive me. If you do, I will spend the rest of my life making up the pain that I caused you. You both mean everything to me, and I can't imagine my life without you.  
  
If you accept my apology, please meet me at the wharf tomorrow night at 8- oclock. If I don't see you, I'll assume that you haven't forgiven me, and I'll accept it because I guess I deserve it. It just won't be very easy.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Fox  
  
When he finished, Fox forwarded the email to Chad.  
  
Hey Chad,  
  
I decided to take your advice and write Theresa a letter. If you can't do it (because I know you're a busy man) please ask Whitney to give this to Theresa. I'd do it myself, but she'd probably slam the door in my face. Thanks in advance.  
  
Fox  
  
Fox sent the email and let out a deep breath.  
  
"I guess now all I can do is wait... and hope for the best." 


	14. The Visit

CH. 14  
  
Theresa sat in her living room with Little Ethan playing one of her son's favorite games, Snakes and Ladders.  
  
"Ok mommy it's your turn," Little Ethan looked up at Theresa anxiously.  
  
"Ok baby," she rolled the dice and made her next move, not even realizing that she landed on one of the snakes.  
  
"Ha ha Mom, you landed on the snake!" Little Ethan laughed. "Now you have to go all the way down to 12!"  
  
"Oh no!" Theresa smiled at her son's hysterical laugh.  
  
"One time I was playing with Fox, and he landed on the longest snake of all!" Little Ethan began laughing again. "It was so funny! Fox had to go down all the way to 2!"  
  
Theresa couldn't help but notice the joy in her son's eyes when he talked about Fox.  
  
"You really enjoy hanging out with Fox don't you?" Theresa asked Little Ethan, brushing a strand of hair away from his eye.  
  
"Yeah! Fox is so much fun." Little Ethan suddenly stopped playing and sadly looked up at his mom. "How come Fox doesn't come here anymore? Doesn't he like us?"  
  
Theresa looked at her son with hurt eyes, not sure how to answer the question.  
  
"Um, of course Fox likes us. In fact I think he likes us very much. "She searched her mind for the right words to say. "Fox has just become really busy, and he can't come around as often as he used to."  
  
Theresa hated lying to her son, but she didn't know how to tell him there was a chance that the one person they trusted betrayed them.  
  
She glanced at the letter that Whitney had dropped by earlier that night from Fox. At first she didn't even want to read it, but her friend had persuaded her to. Now she didn't know what to do. Fox's letter made her consider a lot of things; how good he was to her son, the numerous times that he had been there for her, how he supported her through the trying times with Julian and Rebecca, how much he loved her (even though he never actually told her so) and most importantly how much she loved him. She wanted to believe him so much, but she just couldn't get the sickening feeling out of the back of her head, that Fox was not the person that he appeared to be. What if he was just like the Cranes? What if he was just putting on an act, and he didn't really care about her and her son? Or what if she had it all wrong, and Fox was actually the one for her?  
  
"I won!" Little Ethan yelled, interrupting Theresa's thoughts. "I won mom!"  
  
"Oh no, not again!" Theresa laughed, giving her son a big hug. "I guess you really are the king of Snakes and Ladders."  
  
Theresa watched her son rub his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he yawned. "Maybe me and Fox could play tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah maybe." Theresa sadly smiled at her son. "Baby you look like your ready for bed. Why don't you go on up, and I'll be there in a bit to tuck you in?"  
  
"Ok." Little Ethan got up and sleepily walked upstairs.  
  
Theresa began picking up the pieces from the game and putting them way. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who could that be at this hour?" Theresa said to herself looking at her watch.  
  
She walked over to the door and was completely shocked at who she saw standing there.  
  
"Dylan?" Theresa could barely recognize him. He looked terrible! His eyes were all red, and his jaw had the biggest bruise on it. He looked like he had just gotten beaten up!  
  
"Hey Theresa." He mumbled, barely looking her in her eyes.  
  
"You look terrible! What happened to you?" Theresa noticed his uneasiness.  
  
"Oh this?" he asked pointing to his jaw. "Let's just say I ran into Fox, literally."  
  
"Fox did this to you?" Theresa closed the door behind him. "What is his problem? The whole reason for our fight was his fault. Why is he taking it out on you?"  
  
"Actually Theresa that's why I came by." Dylan looked at her with serious eyes. "There are some things you need to know."  
  
"What do you mean?" Theresa sat down on the couch.  
  
"First of all I just want to thank you for being such a great friend. I came to Harmony and you completely welcomed me into your home, introduced me to your son, and you've just been really great." Dylan let out a sigh. "I just don't know how much I deserve it, because since I've come here, all I've done is cause you pain."  
  
"Dylan, what are you talking about?" Theresa asked, seeing the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Theresa I'm the one who's responsible for why you and Fox had that fight." He blurted out. "If it weren't for me, you two would be together right now."  
  
"Dylan, you're not the one who wrote that email. Fox did. So how can it be your fault?"  
  
"Because it is! Look, you wouldn't have even seen that email if it weren't for me. I purposely made you see it, so that you two would break up." Dylan looked at Theresa.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Theresa asked him confused.  
  
"Because I was jealous of what you two had going!" Dylan rose from the couch. "Fox and I have been friends since we were small. We used to do everything together. But when I came to Harmony and saw how close you two had become, I got upset. I thought I was losing my friend, and I couldn't take it. So I decided to eliminate the competition; you. I knew that you trusted Fox, so I thought of something that would break that trust."  
  
"The email." Theresa nodded, suddenly seeing Dylan in new light.  
  
"Yeah. I remembered that when Fox came to Harmony, he sent me a couple of emails. Theresa, when he wrote that email to me he was the old Fox. He was a creep, like me. But he's changed. I didn't want to see it at first, but I see it now. He's a completely different person." Dylan turned to Theresa. "Look I know you probably hate me right now, and that's fine because you have every right to. But if you don't fix things with Fox, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
Theresa sat in silence for a couple of minutes, trying to soak in what Dylan had just told her.  
  
"Dylan, I don't hate you." She finally looked up at him. "I'm upset about what you did, but I don't hate you. What you just told me took a lot of courage. But why do you suddenly care so much about me and Fox? If we get back together, things will be exactly the way they were before."  
  
"I care because finally I'm being a real friend." Dylan touched his bruised jaw. "Fox made me realize that I was just being selfish. Instead of being happy for him I was angry because things weren't going my way. Now I realize I was wrong because... for once in his life he's happy. Part of that reason is because of you Theresa. He told me you're like his other half. You complete him. The other reason is because of that beautiful boy upstairs. He told me that he feels like Little Ethan is his own son, and that every time he looks at his face, he gets this joy in his heart."  
  
Dylan watched tears fall from Theresa's eyes.  
  
"He told you that?" she smiled.  
  
"Yes he did. He loves you Theresa, and he loves your son too. I was a complete idiot for trying to break up something so incredible."  
  
Theresa rose from the couch and walked over to Dylan  
  
"Thank you Dylan." Theresa smiled at him. "You really a good friend you know.  
  
"Well I'm not looking for an award or anything. I just did what I needed to do." He walked over to the door. "I should be going. Goodnight Theresa."  
  
"Goodnight Dylan, and thanks again." She closed the door behind him, and walked back to the couch.  
  
What am I going to do now? She thought to herself. All signs are pointing to "yes", so then why is there something in the back of my mind still saying "no"? 


	15. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

CH. 15  
  
Theresa looked at her reflection in the mirror as she combed through her long dark hair. She pulled everything back into a sleek ponytail and smiled approvingly.  
  
"Well at least you look ready to face the world." She sighed to herself.  
  
The truth was, she was a complete mess. After Dylan had left the night before, Theresa sat for hours trying to make a decision about her future with Fox. But whenever she thought she had it all figured out, something led her astray and she found herself right back to the beginning; in complete uncertainty. That's why she asked Whitney and Chad to take Little Ethan for the day. Tonight was the night that she had to make a final decision, and she needed all the advice she could get.  
  
She went downstairs to the kitchen, and found her mother and Luis laughing and eating breakfast.  
  
"What's so funny?" Theresa smiled, spooning some eggs on a plate for herself.  
  
"Oh, good morning Mija." Pilar laughed. "Your brother was just telling me about the time he and Sheridan gave Emma her first bath."  
  
"She completely drenched us!" Luis laughed, drinking some orange juice.  
  
"Awww Emma is growing up so fast Luis." Theresa smiled admiringly at her brother. "She is so lucky to have such loving parents as you and Sheridan."  
  
"Well she is our world." Luis smiled. "Every time I see that beautiful face of hers, I get such a warm feeling inside. She's like a gift from God. Just like Little Ethan is to you."  
  
"Speaking of Little Ethan, where is he?" Pilar turned to Theresa.  
  
"Oh, I asked Chad and Whitney to take him for the day." She let out a deep sigh. "I need some time to think about everything that's happened, since I have to make a decision tonight."  
  
"And have you Mija?" Pilar looked at her daughter concerned.  
  
"Not really. Every time I think I've reached a decision, something keeps leading me to think that Fox is just misleading me. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well he is a Crane." Luis cleared his throat loudly. "All that family is good for is hurting people."  
  
"Por favor Luis." Pilar sternly looked at her son. "You're just confusing your sister."  
  
"I'm not telling her anything that she doesn't already know." Luis got up from the table and went to the sink. "It is known by every resident in Harmony, that the Cranes do nothing but cause trouble. Just look at all the times Alistar tried to break up Sheridan and me? If it wasn't for how strong our love was, who knows if Emma would even have been born."  
  
"But Luis everyone knows that Alistar is the real evil of that family. Not all the Cranes are evil. Sheridan is the perfect example of that." Theresa smiled, knowing that she had made a good point.  
  
"She is right Mijo." Pilar looked up at Luis. "Sheridan is the farthest thing from being evil. She is kind-hearted, good-natured, and her rightful last name IS Crane."  
  
"I know that." Luis nodded. "But I'm just warning Theresa. MOST of the Cranes are evil and up to no good. Who knows if Fox inherited some of the Crane genes from his father and grandfather? Even Ethan used to say how conniving Fox was."  
  
"But that was before Luis." Theresa spoke up. "Fox says he's changed."  
  
"He could just be saying that." Luis mumbled.  
  
"That is enough Luis!" Pilar looked at her two children. "Now, I know that the Cranes are not people to be trusted, but I have known Fox since he was a little boy. Even when I was working at the Crane Mansion, I noticed how different Fox and Ethan were. But Fox never got the attention that Ethan got. And up to this day I feel that a lot of the reason why Fox was so disobedient is due to the lack of attention he received growing up as a child. But that was in the past, this is now. Don't you remember Luis, how Fox went behind his grandfather's back and cashed in his trust fund to bail Theresa out of jail? How many Cranes do you know that would do that besides Sheridan?"  
  
"Not very many." Luis admitted. "Ok, maybe you're right. I admit Fox has done some decent things since he came to Harmony. I mean, look at the way he is with Little Ethan. You can see that he really cares for the little guy."  
  
Luis walked over to Theresa.  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is be careful. Fox could very well be a good-hearted person, just like Sheridan. But he could also be a cold-hearted animal like his grandfather, in disguise." Luis let out a deep breath. "I never fully trusted the Cranes, after I suspected that Alistar and Julian had something to do with Papa's disappearance."  
  
The room suddenly got quiet. Luis always had the strong feeling that the Cranes were behind their father's disappearance. But he never could prove it. The Cranes had lots of secrets that they didn't want revealed, and they did ANYTHING to keep it that way.  
  
"Anyways, whatever happens Theresa I know you'll do the right thing." Luis smiled at his sister. "You're a smart girl sis. Ever since you were small, you always believed in fate and true love. I think your fairy-tale attitude rubbed off on me when I couldn't give up on me and Sheridan's love. "  
  
"Thanks Luis." Theresa smiled up at him. "I just hope I can make the right decision now."  
  
"I know you will. You just need to trust that good heart of yours." Luis grabbed his jacket. "Thanks for breakfast mama. I gotta go home to my wife and daughter. Me and Sheridan are going to take Emma to the Zoo."  
  
"Ok, bye Luis." Pilar smiled at her son.  
  
When Luis left, Pilar looked at Theresa seriously.  
  
"Mija, I know you are confused right now with what to do about Fox. But remember you are not just making this decision for yourself."  
  
"I know mama, Little Ethan plays a big part in this too." Theresa sighed.  
  
"That's right. Little Ethan has become so attached to Fox. To just rip him away from your son's life would be cruel." Pilar looked into her daughter's eyes. "I know you are hurt about what Fox did, but you yourself told me that a part of you believes him. That part of you is your heart talking Therasita. As long as your heart believes in Fox, then nothing else matters."  
  
"That's easier said than done." Theresa mumbled.  
  
"Mija, your heart is the closest thing that binds you to the Lord. Whatever your heart is telling you that is what Jesus wants too. Remember what Father Lonagon teaches us in church: 'Pon Tu confianza en el Senor'. When you trust in the Lord, everything else just falls into place."  
  
"Thanks mama." Theresa smiled giving her mother a hug. "That really helps a lot."  
  
"Well, it's my pleasure. I don't like seeing my children hurting." Pilar picked up her bag and coat. "I have to go over to the Bennetts. Your brother wants me to watch Maria for a few hours. Se you when I get back"  
  
"Ok, see you later mama." Theresa closed the door behind Pilar and went up to her room.  
  
Mama says to trust my heart, and my heart is obviously telling me to be with Fox. Theresa thought to herself. But Luis is right too. I have to remember that Fox is a Crane, and my past life is proof to how little trust you can put in the Cranes.  
  
Theresa walked over to the window and picked up a flower that had fallen on her windowsill.  
  
She picked off one of the petals.  
  
"He loves me, he loves me not." Theresa laughed to herself. "I remember when me and Whitney used to play this game when we were small. Back then things were so much easier. If only I could just make my decision based on how many petals I pick from this flower." Absent-mindedly she continued picking the petals off one by one, silently alternating between the phrases 'he loves me, he loves me not'.  
  
Why is this so difficult for me? She thought to herself. It's obvious what my heart wants, but the fact that Fox is a Crane keeps coming up as an issue. Can I ever truly love a Crane, or will they forever be in my life to only hurt me?  
  
Theresa breathed out a sigh.  
  
"Well, Theresa you better hurry up and make a decision. Soon it'll be minutes to eight, and you have to decide whether you are going to meet Fox or not." She said to herself.  
  
She looked down at her hands holding the flower. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had picked all the petals off the flower except for one.  
  
Theresa picked the last petal off and held it in her hand smiling.  
  
"He loves me." She whispered and slowly let it fall to the ground. 


	16. Waiting

CH. 16  
  
Fox buttoned up his white long-sleeved shirt, and slipped on a black jacket. He checked his watch and let out a deep breath.  
  
"Well it's now or never buddy." He said to his reflection in the mirror. "It's 7:30 which means that in the next 30 minutes Theresa will or will not show up at the wharf. But whatever happens, at least you can't say you never tried."  
  
He walked over to the night table, and picked up the long-stemmed rose he had gotten for Theresa. He then went into his dresser drawer and took out a small black box. Lifting the lid, he reached inside and pulled out the small ring.  
  
"I really hope you show up tonight Theresa." He smiled, rubbing his finger over the tiny pink diamond. "If not, I'll have to live the rest of my life without you."  
  
He let out a deep sigh and put the box into his pocket.  
  
"No more stalling Fox, it's time to face your destiny." He went downstairs and climbed into his car, heading straight for the wharf.  
  
When Fox arrived his stomach ached from the millions of butterflies flying around inside. He was so worried that Theresa might not show up. If she didn't he knew that he deserved it, but deep inside he knew that it would kill him.  
  
"What happened to us Theresa?" Fox sighed, leaning over the edge of the dock, inhaling the salty breeze. "We used to be so happy, even when things were just innocent. Now there's a chance that I could lose you forever." He ran a hand nervously through his hair and bent his head. "I don't think I could stand that."  
  
As he felt the cool breeze on his neck, he couldn't help but remember the days when he and Theresa were much more happier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fox watched as fresh tears brimmed Theresa's eyes.  
  
"Theresa?" He attempted to wipe them away, but they just kept falling. "What's wrong?"  
  
Theresa could barely speak, as she looked into Fox's eyes.  
  
"Fox, I'm never going to get my son back." She let her gaze wander to a nearby picture of herself and Little Ethan. "Gwen and Rebecca have won. I have no real home, besides staying with Whitney and I still have yet to find a job. There is no way that any judge is going to give me back my son."  
  
Fox had to fight back his own tears. Watching Theresa in so much pain broke his heart in two.  
  
"Theresa you can't think like that." He tried to look into her eyes. "The minute you give up on getting your son back, the easier it's going to be for them to win, and you cannot let that happen."  
  
"I know." Theresa wiped away her tears. "I know I have to be strong for my little boy, but it hurts too much. To think that I can never hold him in my arms again, or sing him a lullaby breaks my heart. He's all I have Fox. I can't loose him."  
  
Theresa fell into Fox's arms.  
  
"You won't lose him Theresa. As long as I'm here, I will get you your son back." He gently kissed the top of her head. "I won't rest until he is in your arms again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The prince and Cinderella danced for what seemed like hours and hours. Cinderella felt so happy dancing in the Prince's arms, that she hardly heard the faint chimes of the clock striking twelve. Cinderella knew that as soon as the clock struck twelve the spell would be broken and the prince would know who she really was." Fox read loudly to Little Ethan as he curled up beside him in his bed.  
  
"Cinderella didn't even wait for the Prince to say another word." Fox continued reading. "She quickly dashed down the stairs, running as fast as she could. Cinderella ran so fast, that she accidentally kicked off one of her glass slippers. She was about to turn around to get it, but she could hear the prince following close behind, so she left it and ran off into the night. When the Prince found her glass slipper, he ordered his top men to look for the girl who's foot fit the slipper, because he would not rest until her found her."  
  
Fox looked down at Little Ethan and noticed the confused expression on his face.  
  
"Fox?" Little Ethan began. "Why did the Prince want to find Cinderella so badly?"  
  
"Well because the Prince knew that he had finally found the woman of his dreams." As Fox tried to explain things to Little Ethan he felt as though someone was watching him. He glanced at the door and saw Theresa standing there with a smile on her face. Making sure not to take his eyes off Theresa, Fox continued to explain the story to Little Ethan.  
  
"So you see, because the Prince felt that he found his one true love, he knew that he could never let her go." He tore his gaze away from Theresa to look down at Little Ethan. "Look, I know you're probably too young to understand this. But Little Ethan when you finally find someone that you really care about, that's when you do everything in your power to keep them in your life." He smiled, once again looking up at Theresa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Three~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmmm, I love chocolate ice-cream!" Little Ethan smiled, taking a lick of his ice-cream cone.  
  
"Did you remember to say thank-you to Fox for treating us to ice-cream?" Theresa smiled at her son.  
  
"Hey there's no need for that. "Fox winked at them both, lying down on the blanket he had laid out on the grass. "It is absolutely my pleasure."  
  
"Fox, how come you didn't get any ice-cream?" Little Ethan noticed that Fox's hand was empty.  
  
"Oh, well that's because they didn't have my favourite flavor." Fox sat up, and smiled. "Rocky-road."  
  
"Well they had my favourite!" Theresa smiled, taking a lick of her ice cream. "Butterscotch is heaven!"  
  
"Well Fox, you should've taken chocolate. It's the best!" Little Ethan grinned. "Do you want some of mine?" Little Ethan reached over to give Fox a lick, but accidentally tripped over his foot and a bit of the ice-cream landed on Fox's nose.  
  
"Oh I think Fox likes chocolate now!" Theresa howled. Finding it incredibly difficult to not laugh at Fox's face.  
  
"Oh you think this is funny?" Fox evilly grinned, wiping the chocolate off his nose.  
  
He quickly tapped the bottom of Theresa's cone up-ward, dipping her nose into her own ice cream.  
  
Theresa's eyes widened in shock, as Fox and Little Ethan laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" Theresa stared at the two laughing boys. "That's it! You know what, Little Ethan?" Theresa pulled her son to one side. "I think Fox is ASKING for one of our tag-team tickling attacks. What do you say?"  
  
"Yeah!!!" Little Ethan joyfully screamed as he pounced on Fox.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Fox said in between laughs, catching Little Ethan. "I don't know if I can take both of you on." He tried tickling both Theresa and Little Ethan, but the two were too strong for him.  
  
Soon the three of them were laughing uncontrollably in the sweet afternoon sunlight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fox sadly smiled at his reflection in the dark waters below.  
  
"Theresa what happened to us? You, Little Ethan and I were so happy. Why can't it be like that again?"  
  
Fox was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize the time. He glanced down at his watch and frowned.  
  
"It's eight-fifteen." He whispered to himself.  
  
He glanced around the wharf, but he didn't see any one in sight.  
  
"Theresa didn't come." Fox felt his stomach tightened. "She hasn't forgiven me."  
  
He suddenly felt tears sting his eyelids, as he stared down at his sad reflection.  
  
"I can't believe it. I've lost her." 


	17. Trust Your Heart

CH. 17  
  
Fox sat at the edge of the dock in complete shock.  
  
"How could this happen?" He silently asked himself. "I could've sworn Theresa would have came. I completely poured my heart out in that letter. How could she still not believe me?"  
  
He wiped a tear from his eye, not being able to hide his emotions.  
  
"I guess I hurt her more than I had thought." Fox tightly held the rose that he had gotten for Theresa in his hands. "I can't believe I'm never going to get to hold you again."  
  
Fox shivered from the cool breeze, unable to imagine his life without his true love.  
  
He was so caught up in emotion that he didn't even feel the slight touch of a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Fox?" Someone from behind him asked.  
  
He slowly looked up at the familiar face and smiled in shock.  
  
"Theresa?" Fox slowly got up and looked at her carefully, afraid that she might disappear.  
  
But as Theresa stood before him in a beautiful long red dress, staring up at him from those amazing eyes, he knew that he wasn't imagining her.  
  
"Fox, I'm so sorry I'm late." She apologetically smiled. "Little Ethan wouldn't let me leave the house until he finished this picture that he wanted me to give to you."  
  
She held out a picture drawn in crayon for Fox to see.  
  
Fox smiled carefully examining the picture. Little Ethan had drawn both himself and Fox together at what looked like a baseball game. He laughed at the detail Little Ethan had put in drawing the baseball and bat.  
  
"He drew this?" Fox could barely speak as he felt himself get very emotional. "It's great. Oh, and this is for you." He reached behind his back and handed Theresa the rose. "I'll make sure to give something to Little Ethan for this awesome picture. I love it."  
  
"Thank you Fox, it's beautiful." She smiled smelling the flower. "Well Little Ethan really wanted me to give the picture to you. That's why I was late." Theresa looked down at her watch and frowned. "O my gosh, it's 8:30!" I didn't realize I had taken that long!"  
  
Theresa looked up at Fox.  
  
"If I had known, I would've called you." She explained.  
  
"Don't worry about it Theresa." Fox simply said.  
  
"No, Fox. I didn't want you to think that I wasn't going to come and that I didn't forgive you." She paused and searched his eyes. "O my gosh, you did think that, didn't you?"  
  
Fox didn't respond. He just bent his head.  
  
"Fox, I am so sorry." She gently tilted his chin up with her hand. "That's the last thing I wanted."  
  
The contact from Theresa's soft hand, sent shivers down Fox's spine. He never dreamed that he would ever feel her touch again.  
  
"So does that mean that you HAVE forgiven me?" Fox held his breath, staring into Theresa's eyes.  
  
"Of course I have." Theresa smiled. "I mean, how couldn't I? After reading your letter, and talking to Dylan, I---"  
  
"Wait a minute," Fox interrupted. "You talked to Dylan?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me everything." Theresa took a deep breath. "I still can't believe that he would go through so much trouble just to break us up. But he admitted it, and he sincerely apologized."  
  
"Wow, I never knew Dylan had it in him." Fox mumbled.  
  
"Well, I guess he just wanted me to realize just how much I would be giving up if I let you go." Theresa stared up at Fox, looking deep into his eyes. "These last few days that we've been apart have opened my eyes so much. I was blinded by so much anger that I refused to see what a blessing you are to me and my son." Theresa took a deep breath and struggled to fight back tears. "You have been so amazing Fox, and I was stupid for holding something against you that happened so long ago. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't with me throughout my whole fight with Julian and Rebecca. If it weren't for your constant encouragement and support I probably would never have gotten my son back."  
  
Theresa paused to recollect her thoughts, as she felt fresh tears brim her eyelids.  
  
"I was just so hurt because I was afraid that you were just using me to help your father and Rebecca take my son again. I thought that you were on their side and that you were just lying to me the whole time." Theresa looked up and saw the hurt in Fox's eyes. "But deep inside I knew that you would never hurt me like that. Somewhere inside I knew that you honestly cared for my son. It's just that I've been hurt so many times by the Cranes- -and ex-Cranes. When I found out that Ethan had helped Rebecca steal my son, I swore to myself that I would never trust another Crane. But then you came along, and you were NOTHING like them. You were caring, loving and just incredible. And to top things off, I realized that my son was crazy about you. That's when I knew that I---" Theresa took a deep breath, realizing that she had never revealed this to Fox before. "I knew that I was falling in love with you."  
  
She took Fox's hands in her own and stared into his eyes.  
  
"I was so confused and hurt that I didn't know what to believe anymore. But after talking to Whitney, Luis, and most of all my mother, I realized that I just had to trust my heart." Theresa placed a hand over Fox's own heart. "It took me some time to see what was really there. But eventually you know what I found?"  
  
"What?" Fox looked at Theresa.  
  
"You." She smiled tears falling down her face. "You, and all the love that you have given to me and Little Ethan. I could never repay you for the positive effect that you have been on my son's life. He looks up to you as if you were his own father, and I know that I have told you this before, but he really does love you."  
  
"I love him too Theresa, and I love his mother very much as well." Fox watched the tears fall down Theresa face, as he gently wiped them away. "I don't want to scare you or anything honey, but I think I've loved you since the day I first met you. You were just so incredibly strong raising Little Ethan on your own. I know women who would have caved-in the second they found out they were pregnant by their lover's father. But you stuck it through, and as a result you gave birth to the most beautiful son. I even think you're giving me way too much credit for you re-gaining custody of Little Ethan. The truth is if it weren't for your dedication and strength Rebecca would probably still have the little guy. Theresa you are an incredible woman. You are beautiful, loving and just everything that a man could ask for. That's why when I thought there was a chance I could lose you, I almost died inside. I don't ever want to feel like that again Theresa."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box. Fox took the ring out and knelt down, once more taking Theresa's hand.  
  
"Sweetheart, you have made me so happy. I can't even explain the joy that you have given to me. Some days I find myself getting completely excited at the thought of seeing you and Little Ethan. You two have become such an important part of my life, that I could never forgive myself for ever hurting you." Fox sadly looked down.  
  
"But Fox, I know that you'd never hurt me intentionally." Theresa smiled gently lifting Fox's chin to face her.  
  
"I know, but I still did." Fox sadly looked up at her. "That's why I'm going to make you a promise." He slipped the ring on her finger. "Theresa, this ring symbolizes everything that we have shared and will continue to share. I promise that I will never give you any reason to break your trust in me. I love you so much."  
  
"Oh Fox," she cried, pulling him up to kiss her. "I love you too." 


	18. Happily Ever After

CH. 18  
  
"Is this it?" Fox asked, carrying the heavy suitcase out to Dylan's car.  
  
"Yup that would be the last one." Dylan replied closing the trunk door.  
  
"Hey man, I just wanted to thank you again for everything that you said to Theresa." Fox stopped in front of the car. "I really appreciate it."  
  
"Don't mention it. Besides you were right I was being a big jerk and I just did what I had to do." Dylan smiled at his friend.  
  
"Well anyways, don't forget to call me when you get back home. I'll make sure to tell Little Ethan and Theresa bye for you." Fox shut the car door as Dylan got in.  
  
"Thanks man, she really is a great girl. I hope everything goes well for you guys." Dylan said buckling up his seatbelt. "Catch ya later Fox!"  
  
"Alright see you later buddy!" Fox waved to Dylan as he pulled out of the driveway.  
  
He was glad that they managed to patch things up before Dylan left. He really was a good friend.  
  
"Hey Fox! Are you ready to go?" Little Ethan called.  
  
"Hey Little E! Yeah I'm about ready, if your beautiful mother says it's ok." Fox kissed Theresa.  
  
"Yes, I think we can go. Little Ethan is way too excited to go to this baseball game. I think he just might explode if we don't leave at this very minute." She smiled taking Little Ethan's hand, as Fox took the other.  
  
"Ok then! Little E you are going to have so much fun at this game." Fox smiled at him as they walked together. "Hopefully we can catch a real baseball so you can start a collection."  
  
"Yeah!! That'll be so cool!" Little Ethan grinned.  
  
Suddenly an old woman walking towards them stopped and smiled at the three of them.  
  
"My my, now don't you three make a lovely family!" she smiled.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry mam, I'm not his fath---" Fox was about to say.  
  
"Um," Theresa interrupted. "Thank you mam. We are a happy family aren't we?" She smiled up at Fox.  
  
"Yes, yes we are." Fox smiled back.  
  
He gently kissed her on her forehead, as the three of them walked happily together towards the beautiful orange sunset.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
**(I hope you guys enjoyed my story. I really appreciate all of the reviews from everyone. You guys helped to make my first fan-fic a real success. Thanks again!!!)** 


End file.
